


For Your Eyes Only

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A sprinkle of Rita/Amanda, Bi disaster BFFs, Companion Piece, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Texting, as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny and Amanda's filthy text thread as first mentioned in "Keep Stepping Forward." Can be read as a standalone because I believe that no matter the universe, they have these conversations.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thosewerethedaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thosewerethedaze/gifts).



**Sonny:** Holy shit, he sleeps naked. 

**Amanda:** What? Who?

**Amanda:** Wait. Are you at Barba's?

**Sonny:** Of course I'm at Barba's!

**Sonny:** Rafael's. Whatever. 

**Sonny:** We went out last night. Who else do I care about seeing naked?

**Amanda:** Fair. I'm just surprised you put out on the first date.

**Sonny:** I didn't. We just sort of...cuddled.

**Amanda:** That is disgusting.

**Amanda:** I can't believe you made me read that.

**Sonny:** Up yours.

**Sonny:** He's asleep.

**Sonny:** On his stomach.

**Sonny:** His ass looks like it needs worshipping.

**Amanda:** I am throwing my phone into the washing machine. 

**Sonny:** Shit. I didn't ask if he was into wake-up sex. Should have done that.

**Sonny:** I'll have to rim him later.

**Amanda:** Into the machine it goes!

**Amanda:** With bleach!

*

**Sonny:** I have the go-ahead to--and this is a direct quote--wake him up with my very best rimming attempt tomorrow morning.

**Amanda:** You're staying over two nights in a row?

**Sonny:** No.

**Sonny:** He's coming to my place.

**Amanda:** Oh my god. 

**Amanda:** You're both ridiculous.

*

**Amanda:** Quit staring. He's lecturing us.

**Amanda:** If you don't stop staring, I'm gonna assume you get off on him lecturing us.

**Sonny:** Not "us."

**Amanda:** This is related to your praise kink. I know it.

**Sonny:** Of course it fucking is. Are you new here?

*

**Sonny:** What's a good gift for a one-month anniversary?

**Amanda:** Fuck if I know. I haven't fucked anyone on the regular since Georgia.

**Sonny:** Wow.

**Sonny:** Should I get you a sympathy card?

**Amanda:** Fuck you.

**Sonny:** You'll have to get my boyfriend's okay.

**Sonny:** Boyfriend.

**Amanda:** I am happy for you, but get this sappy shit out of my face.

**Sonny:** Two sympathy cards, then.

*

**Amanda:** You owe me two rounds. I just covered for you so no one would realize you and Barba rubbing one out together in the bathroom.

**Sonny:** I'll buy the rounds, but we weren't rubbing one out.

**Amanda:** Blowing each other. Whatever.

*

**Amanda:** Can you please come and watch the changeling who has taken over my child's body so I don't try to curse her back to the fairy realm?

**Sonny:** I'm a little tied up right now.

**Amanda:** ...you're actually tied up, aren't you?

**Sonny:** Yes.

**Sonny:** Give me an hour.

**Amanda:** Bless you.

**Amanda:** Have fun, you pervert.

*

**Amanda:** You're walking a little funny and Barba's definitely hiding a hickey. You get spanked for marking him up?

**Sonny:** Yes, and I regret nothing.

*

**Sonny:** Okay, so six-month anniversary.

**Sonny:** Too early to ask him to move in?

**Amanda:** For literally anyone else I know, yes.

**Amanda:** For you two? No.

**Amanda:** You basically live together now.

**Sonny:** Thanks.

**Amanda:** I'm happy for you. 

**Sonny:** Thanks, Amanda.

*

**Amanda:** I'm horny and everyone on tinder looks like a foot. Tell me something hot.

**Sonny:** I can't feel my legs because Rafael fucked me for an hour just to prove he could.

**Amanda:** God, that is a combination of fucking and spite I could get behind.

**Sonny:** Trust me, it was super good up front.

**Amanda:** You just violated the No Sex Pun Accord of last month. Pay up.

**Sonny:** Caramel macchiato on your desk tomorrow.

**Amanda:** Good.

*

**Amanda:** I fucked a defense attorney.

**Sonny:** What?!

**Sonny:** What?!

**Amanda:** It was Rita.

**Sonny:** OH MY FUCKING GOD.

**Sonny:** Does she mean my Rita?

**Amanda:** ...you have voice transcribe on, don't you.

**Sonny:** Yeah. Sorry. I was cooking. 

**Sonny:** Please accept this photo of Rafael frantically texting Rita as part of my apology.

**Amanda:** Forgiven.

**Sonny:** How was it?

**Amanda:** I came four times, then she sat on my face. I think I saw god.

**Sonny:** NICE.

*

**Amanda:** It is so weird to sit here and not have you in the squad. I miss you.

**Sonny:** I miss you, too. 

**Amanda:** Just promise you will still send me filthy texts about Barba.

**Sonny:** I blew him on the balcony last night, and he fingered me before work this morning to wish me good luck on the first day.

**Amanda:** Oh, good, things feel more normal now.

**Sonny:** Lunch on Friday? I'll tell you all about the new job.

**Amanda:** Sounds good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mgarner1227 for her usual beta work! What a champ!
> 
> Also, this will be the only Kinktober story with a proper title because it's more a sequel/companion to a previous story than a flat Kinktober story.


End file.
